


Don't compliment me.

by Maerz



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Bullying, Daddy Kink, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Original Character(s), Praise Kink, Probably No Explicit Sex Scenes, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerz/pseuds/Maerz
Summary: Dan is a toy. He gets beaten up by his not-so-friendly boyfriend Zach and has to entertain his friends with his own embarrassment. He doesn't talk very much until Phil shows up. For Phil, this guy is a mystery. He always zones out, has bruises on his neck and face, has to call his boyfriend 'Daddy' and is anxious of compliments. Phil doesn't know how- but he knows he has to help this man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically this is my first time writing something in English. English is not my mother tongue and I always write in German and translate. But this time, I wanted to write in English. So feel free to say when you notice mistakes and even when you say that you don't like how it is written! The only condition is to stay polite :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil sighed. He had a very rough day so far and it never seemed to get to an end. First, he had an exam this morning, a very hard one, to be exact. "Solve this mathematical formula using the logarithm." He wondered how people could do this- especially so well. Last night, he had studied very long which leads to his second problem. His weariness. His eyes almost closed themselves automatically, when he heard a group of boys talking very loudly. His head hurt because of the noises in the school cafeteria and the boys didn’t helped either. He decided to not interrupt them.  
They looked very bossy, laughing at the kids who tried to sneak to the counter without getting noticed. One even shoved a little girl with an evil grin on his face. The girl trembled and tossed her lunch all over the floor and herself. The group hooted and watched amused as the kid grabbed the messy plate and put the rest of her food in the trash can. Phil looked terrified to the boys and then to the girl. He couldn’t believe what he had seen. Nobody helped her, nobody apologized. Phil knew that his expectations were rather silly, especially in a place like this.  
He decided not to care about the other people and rushed to the corner of the room in which the girl counted her money. With a sad look on her face she turned around, ready to leave the cafeteria.  
“Hey, wait!” She stopped and saw Phil jogging towards her. “Yes? Can I help you?” As he came closer, he could she the whole extent of the boys’ actions.  
Food stuck in her hair and on her clothing, her hands were dirty and her knees were covered in sauce the cafeteria served with the fish. The age of the ‘little girl’ also caught his eye. She wasn’t that young, maybe a few years younger than him, but really small. Suddenly, she cleared her throat and he realised that he was staring at her.  
“I’m really sorry for this. It was really stupid and very childish.” He heard her chuckle softly. “Mean the boys? You don’t have to apologize it’s not your fault.” “I know. Do you have something to eat, now that you’re covered in your previous food?”  
She giggled again. He didn’t know exactly why, but he was happy that he could cheer he up. “No, not really.” “Then I will buy you something. I mean you can’t survive school with an empty stomach, can you?” The girl shook her head.  
“No, thank you. That is very generous but I can’t let you do that.” “Oh come on, at least an apple.”

Phil eventually bought a new meal for her and sat down at his old seat. She refused to let him buy this stuff, but he stayed stubborn.  
He found out that the girl’s name was Sara and that she was four years younger than him. As they ate, Phil’s sight wandered back to the group. The boys still stood in the same place, but stopped bullying others. Phil was very grateful for that.  
He eventually noticed a guy standing beneath the group. His jumper covered his hands and he was biting his lip. He was obviously very uncomfortable.  
“Who’s that?” Phil asked because he had found out that Sara knew the group really well.  
“Who? The guy in the big black jumper?” “Yes.” “That’s Dan. He’s Zach’s boyfriend but if you ask me, he’s more a toy than that.” Phil nodded. Dan always looked at this Zach guy with this kind of look that made Phil worried. He eventually listened to the conversation of the teenagers.  
“Hey, did you fuck that Amy Chick last night? The blonde girl at the bar?” Zach asked. There was no emotion in his question, as if the feelings of the said girl were unimportant.  
The other guy- Lucas, Sara told him quickly- shook his head violently. “Are you crazy? Did you look at her boyfriend? I don’t want to mess with that, thank you very much!” “Mark? Oh, come on, this guy’s a softie. He could never harm anyone.” “Ah, so I guess if you hadn’t got Dan, then you would give it a try?”  
Lucas’ voice oozed with sarcasm. “Na, I would give it a try if I were interested. Dan doesn’t matter.”  
Phil looked at Sara in shock. Zach would have sex with another person while being in a relationship with Dan? And he even stressed it in front of him?  
Dan realized it too. His eyes opened wide and he began to stutter.  
“W-w-what?” His voice was quiet and shy and Phil felt immediately sorry. This guy was obviously a cute cinnamon roll and didn’t deserve to get hurt.  
“You understood Howell. And you’ll be aware of that in the future. Always remember that you are mine. You will accept what I do without complaining, alright?” Zach hissed.  
“Y-yes…” “What did you said?” Dan’s voice died down. “Yes, sir…” Zach growled and shoved his boyfriend hardly.  
“I asked you what you have said Howell.” Dan was nearly crying now.  
He wiped some tears off and answered: “Yes…daddy.” The group burst out in laughter while Dan started sobbing. “Now, get back in the classroom Howell. And remember: You won’t talk with others. Daddy doesn’t want to lose his good boy.” 

That was the moment Phil shot up.


	2. Chapter 2

_The little boy cried. His eyes were red and swollen and his shoulders were shaking. “I-I can't! I don't have that much!” He covered his ears, afraid to get yelled at. “What do you mean you don't have it? Didn't I said clearly how much? I did tell you about the consequences, didn't I?” The shadow of the tall man laid on the boy. His fists were clenched and his face had the expression of pure anger. Behind him, another guy with a leather jacket cackled. His laughter sounded like a dying chicken to the kid but he said nothing. “Y-you did.” “So, why don't you have it then?” The bossy look on the man's face was terrifying. The kid could hear his blood rushing through his body and his heart beating fast._

_“Mum said I wouldn't need any money today so I couldn't bring it with me!” “Ugh, kid, you're such a poor baby. Too innocent. If your mum gives you nothing, then you have to steal it, simple as that!” The man in the background laughed again, louder this time. “But... I can't steal my mum's money! She will notice!” The guy stooped over him. The little boy could smell his sharp deodorant and see his fringe falling over one of his eyes. “That's not my problem. I don't care, you know?”_

 

Phil stood there, still shocked. His first intention was to punch this Zach guy in the face, but he hesitated. Four man against him, that would be too much for him. Instead, he put his phone in his pocket. “Sara, can you wait until I come back? I'll explain later.” She nodded but her face told him how confused she was. “Okay, but hurry up.” Phil jogged out of the cafeteria and looked around. He caught a glimpse of the tall, anxious man on the stairs to the library, before he disappeared. Quickly Phil followed him, taking two steps at once. The door to the library swung a little bit as he arrived.

A sign at the glass door said: “NO EATING” and “BE QUIET” all written with a black sharpie. Under it another sign told the visitors the opening times. He stepped in, immediately welcomed by the smell of books and a hint of the cleaner the librarian cleaned the cabinets with. The librarian itself was an old woman with small grey eyes and a strict bun made out of black hair with some white strands of hair. Her glasses laid beneath her on a shelf.

“Morning Miss Anderson!” He greeted her with a quick wave. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. “Oh, good morning Philip. What are you doing here? It's not the time to do hard work. Go outside and be with friends!” Phil gave her a small smile. Miss Anderson was an angel in his opinion. An angel with a surprisingly good memory. Many people didn't like her because of her obsession with books and her strictness, but he got used to her nature. As long as you were careful and quiet in her precious library, you could get along with her very well.

Suddenly he remembered why he was here. He could've slapped himself for his moment of abstraction. “Miss Anderson, did you see a guy with curly, brown hair and a black jumper? I need to find him.” She nodded. “You mean Daniel? He went in that direction”-she pointed towards the shelf with the biology books- “but I don't know if he is in the mood for talking. He always sits at the window if he needs to think.” Phil quickly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it.“Alright, thanks, but I need to talk to him.” “It's fine, Philip, just come to my desk if you need a book or advice.”

Phil didn't hear the last part as he was already heading towards the big windows. Under the windows the school made a corner for teenagers who just wanted to get comfy and read a book or study. Beanbag chairs stood there, along with a couch and some armchairs. A stack of comics laid beneath a shelf and in the middle of all the coziness sat the boy in the big black jumper, staring in the air. He woke up out of his dazed state as a paper landed on his lap.

Phil cleared his throat and the boy looked up. They said nothing. “Um.” Phil suddenly felt uncomfortable while he watched Dan's small movements. Dan didn't open his mouth, instead he just stared with a confused look. “Phil. I mean, that's my name. I'm Phil.” He felt now really stupid. Meanwhile, Dan stood up, realizing, the pale, black haired boy really talked to him.

“You're Dan, right?” “Who are you?” Phil blinked a few times, really confused.“Um, Phil, as I told you a little while ago.” “No!” Dan's sight shot up, a glint of fear in his eyes. “Do you know him?” “Who?” “Him!” “God dammit Dan, who?” “Zach! Do you know him!” “Um, no, I mean, yes, I saw...” “Oh my god!” Dan grabbed his jacket and his bag, ready to leave. Phil was even more confused now. “What's the matter? Dan? Daniel!” “Please! Please Phil, I beg you, please don't tell him I was here! He told me to go to the classroom, not to the library! Phil, I will leave right now, but please, don't tell him I didn't listen! He will...”

Phil looked around before grabbing Dan by the wrist. “What? What will he do?” He stared into Dan's eyes, blue met brown. “He will be so angry...”

With this words, Dan rushed out of the library. Miss Anderson just blinked, before telling Phil to come over. “Philip, what did that mean?” “I don't know.” The old lady glanced at the floor. “Well, he lost his scarf. Philip, please bring it to him. And whatever that was, resolve it.”

 

Later that day, Phil laid on his bed, deep in thoughts. He gave Dan his number, hoping that the boy would write a message to him. He just wanted to help, but if Dan always acted like this morning, it would be way too difficult. But this anxious guy wouldn't message a complete stranger, would he? Suddenly, Phil's phone send out a soft ring tone. He opened the text, unable to say anything.

 

**(9:03pm) Unknown:** Hey, it's Dan.

 

Phil stared on the screen.

 

**Unknown is writing...**

 

**(9:04pm) Unknown:** What do you want?

**(9:04pm) Unknown:** You're Phil, aren't you?

 

**(9:04pm) You:** Yes, I am.

**(9:05pm) You:** Are you alright?

 

Phil waited. Surely Dan wouldn't answer this question honestly. They didn't even talk properly, why would he trust him?

 

**Unknown is writing...**

 

Then a pause, as if the writer of the message deleted it.

 

**Unknown is writing...**

 

**(9:08pm) Unknown:** No.


End file.
